Message in a bottle
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: The boys are all doing their end of the year english exam and have to write a short story about a message in a bottle. This is what they wrote...{Slight KxR TxM}


I had to do my English exam and we were given options for what to write about and since the topic of short story came up. I couldn't resist.  
  
This is also for Hikari, Happy slightly belated birthday!  
  
Disclaimer: My school board owns the idea...some other rich billionaires own the characters so that leave me with...  
  
Message in a bottle  
  
After a long grueling year of schooling, lessons about this and projects about that, every course has a final exam for the students to take. Some subjects proved to be difficult; others were as easy as could be.  
  
Tyson  
  
This morning I was almost late. I made it to class by like half a second. I hate my alarm clock; I'll have to remember to bash it in with my kendo stick when I get home after this exam. So here I am, in English class, waiting for the teacher to finish with the instructions so I can go home and sleep again. This is a waste of my time. I can speak English, so don't make me take an exam about the course.  
  
Our assignment is to write a short story about what we'd do if we found a message in a bottle at the beach and what would it say with a minimum of one hundred and fifty words.  
  
Well this should be freaking easy.  
  
_All you can eat  
  
One day while I was walking a long the beach I found a bottle with a mesage inside. Max Mizuhara is by my side as we laugh ourselfs silly till he trips over the bottle and lands face first in the sand. Of course, I laugh at him some more but I'm a nice guy so I help him up. At the same time we bend down to pick up the bottle which ends up with us wrestling in the sand. I naturally win and open it up, sticking my tongue out at him in victory. The sun is nice and warm so we just sit there in the sand, relaxing comfortably as I take out the mesage and read it aloud.  
  
''New seafood restaurant. All you can eat for bottom of the barrel prices. Some now to the docks and enjoy our buffet.''  
  
My stomach growls hungrily as my mouth waters at the thought of shrimp and crab. Within seconds I'm on my feet and draging Max to the docks for a nice diner, just me and him.  
  
_All done with the stupid exam and there's still twenty minutes before I can leave. Maybe I should go over my errors? I'm sure it's all right anyway. I should have eaten more this morning. I'm really hungry...  
  
Kenny  
  
I showed up early; calm, cool and collected. I made sure I had all my required equipment for the exam. I'm not nervous; English is my best subject along with calculus and algebra. I wonder where Tyson is, he's assumable going to be tardy once again.  
  
After the teacher is done explaining our exam and the topic, I smile. This is going to be easier then I thought. Our other option was to answer a question but I feel like letting my imagination help me write out this exam.  
  
_Summer camp  
  
One day while I was walking a long the beach I found a bottle with a message inside. The clear glass bottle was covered in seaweed which I happen to find quite disgusting. Even though, my curiosity gets the better of me and I clean off the mess. It was such a nice day outside. There wasn't a cloud in the sky to ruin the blue sky or block the sun. Sitting in the sand with Dizzy my laptop beside me; I open her up so she too can see my finding.  
  
''Wow a bottle. Doesn't it belong in the trash?'' She asks.  
  
''But this one has a message inside and I want to see what it has to say.'' I reply.  
  
The message comes out of the bottle fairly easy and I unfold it and begin my reading.  
  
''This summer only, we are inviting all the kids who hate the sun and sports to join us at our computer camp.''  
  
There was more contact information but I ignored it for now, a big smile forming on my lips. Computer camp would be absolute heaven and I'm sure the guys won't mind if I go away for a while...This will be a great summer! Emily might even be there...  
_  
I think that should suffice. I'm actually happy with the way that turned out. My corrections were minimal. That should get me a great grade. It may have taken more time then anyone else but I still finished right on time to leave.  
  
Max  
  
I didn't show up late or early. But I can say that I'm a bit nervous. I'm not sure what the exam will be like and my writing isn't at its best. I'm praying this will be all over with soon so I can go hang out with Tyson and Kenny. It's too nice of a day to be trapped inside for an exam.  
  
I take in a deep breath and calm myself, sharpening my crayon one last time before I start writing. The short story idea doesn't sound bad. Maybe it'll be fun to write about a message in a bottle with this wicked cool idea I just got.  
  
_Please Recycle  
  
One day while I was walking a long the beach I found a bottle with a message inside. I've been waiting for Tyson to show up and come swiming with me one this really nice day but he's never been one to be on time for anything. As I sit and wait, something shinny caught my attention. I walk over to where it is and discover it's a bottle with something inside of it. It's a message. That's so cool. I wonder what it could be. Maybe it's from some pirates and it's a map that can bring me there. Or even, it could be from a girl in distress on some far away island needing my help. I have to look, I can't help myself. I'm too curious for my own good. To build up the suspense, slowly I take out the letter and unfold the paper. I close my blue eyes shut and open them to just a few simple words  
  
''Please Recycle me.''  
  
I sigh but that's okay, I can see Tyson jogging this way, probably already thinking up appologies.  
_  
Now that was a funny idea. I know for a fact that's how I'd react. All I have to do now is correct myself and wait till I can leave to go hang out with the guys. I wonder what they all wrote about. Tyson probably did his on food no doubt.  
  
Ray  
  
It's so humid out today and my hair is getting all curly. I didn't want to get up this morning to come do the exam. I was having the nicest of dreams that just had to end as it was getting good when my alarm woke me up. It felt so real, I can almost feel him now...  
  
I zoned out there for a second and only caught the end of what the teacher said. Damn me and my reverie. I guess I'll just pick the short story then. It's much easier to write about then some question to answer.  
  
_Someone forgot me not  
  
One day while I was walking a long the beach I found a bottle with a message inside. I'm a hopeless romantic inside so instead of just ignoring the trash on the beach, like the rest of it that covers the sand I bend down and read it. I can't help but wonder if it's from a certain someone, the only someone who would know why I'm taking a walk at this late hour. The beach is so calm at night, the wind feels nice against the skin. I like the darkness the night brings. The ebony sky is nicer to look at then the pale blue during the day. I'm standing in front of the water as I slide out the note to read its words. I'm so lost watching the water and the waves, I don't even feel the presence behind me, whisper the words in my ear as I mouth them.  
  
''I'm sorry I forgot you.''  
  
I smile and lean back into the embrace. I love fairy tale happy endings.  
_  
I cannot believe I wrote something that sappy. I know Kai would never do all that for me but it's still so beautiful I'll leave it the way it is. Besides it's fiction and I have every right to enjoy romance.  
  
Kai  
  
After a year of grading us shouldn't they be done with all these exams? It's a waste of time for me. I've mastered this language along with my own native tongue. What more do they want out of us? I could be training with Dranzer or spending time with Ray.  
  
Speaking of the Chinese beauty; I can see he's day dreaming again. I don't blame him though. I can't seem to find enough interest to listen to this teacher either. I'm not going to put any effort into this at all and take the easiest choice out.  
  
_Return to sender  
  
One day while I was walking a long the beach I found a bottle with a message inside. I clearly have no interest towards it but Ray happens to notice these small things and since he followed me out here, he just has to pick it up. I suddenly feel like being annoying toward my companion and before he can realize it, I stole the bottle from him. Judging by the surprised look, then the attempt to retrieve it back from me, he isn't quite happy. I merely smirk for him, holding the bottle behind my back as he growls and then tries to get it back. This obviously won't happen. Curiosity killed the cat but I won't kill him for trying. At least he's actually putting effort into it. Though the game becomes dull rather fast so just to piss him off more so, I back up from him a little, smirk evilly and toss it back into the water calling out along with it.  
  
''Return to sender!''  
_  
I'm done and there's time to spare. I roll my eyes and sigh, glancing over the room still quite busy with their work. I lean back and cross my arms over my chest. If this is how it's going to be like for every exam, I'm going to die of absolute boredom.

I don't know what to say about what I just wrote really. It's basically them writing out their exams. It's supposed to be funny, I guess some bits and pieces are but I was actually inspired to write so I couldn't pass up this idea like so many others. There are errors in Tyson's text and in Max's but you can't expect them to be perfect hm?  
  
It's not my best work, I know...that's coming in due time. Just make me smile and review? Please? 


End file.
